thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrong Sort of Coal
'The Wrong Sort of Coal '''is the sixth episode of the sixth season. Plot Steam engines run on many types of coal. American engines like Hank and Porter run on different coal than Sudrain engines like Thomas and Percy. That's one of the reasons American engines have to be modified when they come to Sodor. One day, coal was being loaded into some trucks at the Docks. The giant claw of a crane dropped it in the trucks. "Nice work there, I guess," mumbled Cranky. "Thanks!" replied the crane. Porter shunted the trucks onto a siding next to two other lines of coal trucks. One line was meant to go back to the Mainland, while the other two would stay; there had been a shipment error. Billy arrived to take one line of trucks to the coal bunkers on Sodor. "Hello Porter," said Billy. Porter looked up and smiled. "Hello there Billy, what's up?" "Nothing much. Just delivering some coal trucks." Billy's driver coupled him up to the line of trucks on the far left. Salty shunted a brakevan behind and Billy set off. An hour or two later, Billy had just finished delivering coal to Thomas at Ffarquhar and was resting in the shed. Billy was dozing when suddenly he heard wheezing. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Thomas, struggling to pull his coaches. "Thomas, we're not that heavy!" snorted Annie indignantly. "Much too slow," agreed Clarabel. To Billy's surprise, Thomas was wheezing. "I... can't... pull..." he wheezed. His driver telephoned for Toby to come. "Sorry," replied the yardmaster, "But Toby doesn't feel well either. Try Daisy." Daisy arrived to take Annie and Clarabel. "Coaches," she muttered as she was coupled up. Billy shunted Thomas onto a siding. "What happened?" asked Billy. "I.. don't know..." wheezed Thomas and he coughed. Billy was worried. Daisy purred away with the coaches. Some other steam engines started wheezing too, as Billy found out when he past Tidmouth Sheds. Emily's face was as green as her paintwork. BoCo arrived to take her and Henry to the Steamworks. BoCo cringed as the two engines wheezed and coughed. "Oh my, this isn't good," thought Billy. He told the Fat Controller at once when he arrived at Knapford. The Fat Controller was urgent. "Send me Duck so we can see what coal it is," urged the Fat Controller. Billy puffed to Arlesbrugh, where Duck was moaning to Jock. "Oh dear, oh dear... I don't feel well..." mumbled Duck in despair. Jock snorted. "Maybe you eat a duck by accident, who knows." Billy puffed in with a coal inspector. The coal inspector walked out and examined the coal in Duck's bunker. "Oh dear..." "What?" asked Duck's driver. "Apparently you've all been using Welsh coal. This isn't the first time this has happened either." said the coal inspector. "Oh yeah. *cough* When i helped Paxton..." said Duck meekly. "Well, at least then it proves successful in getting rid of it. Now we've got engines feeling sick, even Henry since he's got a bigger firebox." said the coal inspector. The Fat Controller was worried. "But that means that the Diesels will do all the work! They've been lazy last time we did this..." "Nonsense, we've got more sensible Diesels like Dave and Brandon." said the driver, "We should be alright." The Fat Controller sighed and walked back to Billy's cab. it wasn't just those eight engines however. All over the island the coal was bad. Bill and Ben had their fireboxes cleaned and were resting in their shed. Oliver was still wheezing when he was with Duck at Callan Station. "Boy, this is the worst coal possible," said Oliver. "I agree. This can't be Great Western coal," said Duck. Brandon arrived at the Docks and collected the other two lines of trucks. Salty and Porter were there. "Thanks Brandon!" called Porter and he whistled. "No prob," replied Brandon and he oiled away with his long train. Brandon was a strong engine indeed. At Tidmouth, engines were coughing and sneezing. Thomas had just had his firebox cleaned out, so he felt fine now. "I wonder how this happened," he said to Edward. Edward wheezed. "I'm not sure, but it must be somebody." Thomas frowned and puffed out. Emily was cross. "I'd like to figure out who did this! *cough* Oh, I'm so sore..." "We all are. I'd *cough* stop it, *cough* if *cough* I were *cough* you..." sniffed Henry. Edward was alarmed. "Henry! You sound awful!" "I'm the worst of the lot..." replied Henry. "You should be next to get your firebox cleaned out!" "But somebody has to find out who did this!" interuptted Duck. They all thought. "It could've been Diesel 10 if he somehow messed up coal." said Emily. "But how can a Diesel make coal unuseable?" wondered Duck. "Well, maybe he poisoned *cough* it with some sort of *cough* chemical," suggested Henry. The engines all shared their idea on the mishap, but nothing seemed that realisitic. Meanwhile, before going back to his branch line, Thomas decided he had to figure out who was responsible. His crew agreed that it was important. At the Docks, Billy was shunting some trucks alongside Salty when Thomas arrived. "Hello!" called Billy. "Hi Billy. Porter, can you tell me when the coal first came here?" "Around 2:00 yesterday," replied Porter. "And who delivered the trucks?" Porter gulped. "Um..." He looked at Billy. "Billy..." Billy was in alarm. "What?! I didn't know!" Thomas was cross. "Billy!" "You have to believe me Thomas, I swear! I didn't do anything!" But Thomas had already puffed away to Tidmouth. "Uh oh... sorry Billy..." groaned Porter. Billy was upset. James and Percy arrived at Tidmouth Sheds to find Thomas telling the other engines all about the Docks' records. "So apparently Billy's responsible!" spluttered Gordon, "Disgraceful!" "Disgusting!" said James. "Despicable! *cough*" finished Henry. Bulgy drove by with Emily's normal passengers. "Bulgy!" cried Thomas. Bulgy stopped. "What?" "Can you go to the station and tell the Fat Controller about BIlly?" Bulgy agreed and he drove away, but Edward wasn't convinced. "Thomas, don't accuse others for something. Billy isn't that bad of an engine." "He's right," agreed Toby, "He may be careless but-" Thomas had already chuffed away. "Well, we'll have to find the Fat Controller before Bulgy then..." said Toby. BoCo arrived to collect Henry. "Come on Henry, time to get your firebox cleaned." he said. Henry was grateful as BoCo oiled away. Emily looked to Edward and Toby. "Both of you are old, and *wheeze* aren't that fast. Perhaps somebody else should go." Everybody looked to Gordon. "Me?! No way man! Besides, I just got my firebox cleaned out. No way I'm going to waste it on some bus." "Gordon, you're the fastest engine on the railway." pleaded Percy. "No I'm not. Pip and Emma are. Ask them!" snorted Gordon. Percy got an idea. "Perhaps this can be your chance to show them that you're faster...?" he asked cheekily. Gordon was cross. "That won't work either! I've become friends with Pip and Emma." The engines were now desperate. They looked to Emily when Pip and Emma raced into Tidmouth. "Percy, go!" said James. Percy puffed up to Tidmouth. "Ah, uh, hi you two. Can I ask you to get to Knapford before Bulgy?" asked Percy. Pip and Emma smiled at each other. "Ok, but why?" "Thomas and some of the others are accusing Billy of the horrible coal. But some of us, including me, feel it's unfair, but Thomas already sent Bulgy to tell the Fat Controller. So you have to get there first and tell them it was a misunderstanding." Pip and Emma knew it was important if Percy talked in long sentences, so they oiled away. "Come Pip, no time to lose!" Pip and Emma raced along the tracks at the high speed they usually go. Bulgy was on the road alongside, not paying the slightest attention to Pip and Emma; he didn't really know or care what they were doing. "Hi Bulgy!" called Pip. "Bye Bulgy!" called Emma as they flew by. Bulgy was surprised. "What the heck?" At Knapford, Diesel 10 was trying to reason with the Fat Controller to get steam engines. "Please sir, if you just got Diesels like me, this wouldn't have happened." The Fat Controller shook his head. "I doubt it. Besides, your fuel is just as likely to be poisoned." Diesel 10 was cross. "But sir!" Suddenly Pip and Emma arrived. "Hello!" called Pip and they stopped. "Pip? Emma? Why did you stop here? This isn't your station!" boomed the Fat Controller. "Thomas sent Bulgy to tell you about Billy, who they think delivered the bad coal on purpose." said Emma. Suddenly Bulgy drove up. "Sir I've got to-" The Fat Controller held up his hand. "What in the world is going on? So Thomas is accusing one of my engines?" Pip and Emma murmured, "Yes," The Fat Controller thought for a moment. "Hmm. Honestly, I won't blame him." "What?!" cried Pip and Emma together. "A mistake any engine could make," replied the Fat Controller, "and I'll find out who loaded the boat with coal too." Bulgy, Pip, Emma, and Diesel 10 were surprised when the Fat Controller closed the door. Quinton arrived with his coach, Darlene. "So what's up guys?" Nobody responded. "Why's it so quiet?" asked Quinton as the engines left. "Seriously? Oh come on, is it because of me?" Thomas was with Annie and Clarabel in the carraige shed. "Well Annie, Clarabel, it seems that Bulgy hasn't reported back yet," questioned Thomas. Annie and Clarabel were cross. "Thomas! Why would you accuse him?" Suddenly the Fat Controller drove up in Winston. "Thomas! I'd like a word..." Thomas was surprised but puffed over. "Yes sir?" "Thomas, I don't like it when other engines accuse my engines of something they didn't do!" Thomas was worried. "Well, I'm sorry sir, but, uh, I didn't know..." "Then you shouldn't have accused!" scolded his driver. Thomas knew his driver was right. "I'm sorry sir..." "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." said the Fat Controller gravely. Billy puffed in to collect Diesel oil for Mavis. Thomas sighed. "Billt... .I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Billy grinned. "Of course Thomas!: Thomas grinned and the coaches chuckled. Now the coal is cleared from the island and the engines are racing along again. Best of all, Billy and Thomas are friends again. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Oliver *BoCo *Daisy *Pip and Emma *Billy *Porter *Quinton *Jock *Annie and Clarabel *Bulgy *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Bill and Ben (do not speak)'' *Mavis (does not speak) *Salty (does not speak) *Hank (does not speak) *Dave(does not speak) *Darlene (does not speak) '' *Molly (cameo)'' *Neville (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) Trivia *The Norwegian title of this episode is "The Great Bad Coal Outbreak". *There have been rumours of turning this episode into a movie, but the author decided that it was too short and didn't have much action. *This is the first episode of DonaldDouglasandToby6's episodes to feature the whole Steam Team in speaking roles. Category:Season 6 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Vhs